Birthday Wishes
by Fruipit
Summary: Toph always knows what to say - or do - to cheer Kyoshi up. Kyotoph, written for a request.


Despite what everyone thought, Toph Beifong was extraordinarily perceptive - for a blind girl. She could tell when an engine needed a tune-up just by the sound, knew when it was going to rain by the smell, and in one case, noticed when Kyoshi bought the imperial mandarins instead of the phoenix ones like she requested.

Those skills were nothing though, when her not-girlfriend slammed the front door of their apartment, swore because Toph had thrown out the leftovers that _she_ wanted, and stalked off to the bathroom.

Frowning, the blind girl put down her braille textbook (somewhat relieved for the distraction) and padded softly down the hall, her hand gently running along the wall to guide her.

"Kyoshi?" she called, furrowing her eyebrows. "Kyoshi, where are you?" she sighed, annoyed.

"Fuck off!" came the angry call, drowned out by the sound of the shower. Growling, Toph marched up to the bathroom and proceeded to knock incessantly on the door.

"Open up, Kyoshi!" She was ignored for a few seconds until Kyoshi called angrily from from inside,

"Fuck off, Toph!"

Throwing her hands up in the air, Toph made her way back to the living room and threw herself down on the couch. She sat there for Spirits knew how long, until she heard the tap turn off and Kyoshi walk into the living room. She heard the television click on, but didn't recognise the advertisement playing.

Kyoshi wasn't really watching it. She was doing everything she could to avoid looking at Toph, the anger (which she knew to be unjustified) still bubbling below the surface. Her eyes roamed the room, taking in the little details she had missed when she first came home.

Toph had cleaned up the apartment, the clothes and magazines that generally littered the floor and furniture gone. Now that she was concentrating, she could smell something in the air, too. Sandalwood, with a jasmine undertone - her favourite.

"What the fuck did you do to this place?"

Toph exhaled quietly, not exactly a sigh, as she answered, "I cleaned."

"What? Why?" she barked. Toph's eyes widened slightly, before they narrowed.

"Because I wanted to. What the fuck's your problem?" Toph growled, standing up.

"You're my problem!" Kyoshi shot back. "I didn't need you to clean up-"

"Well, I'm sorry! I _thought_ you were bringing your parents back. 'I'm going to tell them,' you said. I may not be able to see this place, but I knew they probably would have a hard enough time accepting that you've been shagging a girl for the last six months. I didn't need your anal mother going on about laundry or some shit. So, I'm sorry!"

Neither girl spoke as they waited for Toph's words to settle down. The blind girl was red-faced and panting, her mouth open and her eyes shut. Kyoshi, for her part, seemed somewhat surprised that Toph had shouted. She couldn't think of a time when it had occurred before.

"Well, obviously you were wrong." The words were out her mouth before she could bite them back, and she saw the barest hint of some desolate emotion cross Toph's face before the girl had turned on her heel and marched down the hall. Kyoshi heard a door slam, and a scream, coming from the other side.

Crossing her arms, Kyoshi sat on the couch for several seconds, before springing up and stalking after Toph.

"Toph?!" she called loudly, biting her tongue and knocking on the bedroom door. She vaguely wondered whether Toph heard her - it wasn't as though they used manners, or doors very often around each other.

A sharp, "What?" was heard through the door, and Kyoshi sighed, walking in.

Toph was sitting on the king bed, holding onto the little plush badger that Kyoshi had given her. The older woman hated the toy, but Toph had refused to throw it out, even naming it. It just looked creepy to her. Toph's voice brought her back to the problem at hand.

"What are we?" she mumbled, fingering the soft fur. Kyoshi frowned at the sight (and the question), and sat down on the end of the bed.

"What do you mean?"

Toph sighed and put the toy down. "What are we? Am I just-" She bit her tongue and trailed off. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Kyoshi turned and crawled up the bed, curling herself into Toph's lap. "I didn't mean to be such a bitch," she said. Toph, who had begun idly playing with her lover's hair, gave a short bark of laughter.

"Serious? It's your birthday, you're allowed to be bitchy today..."

They descended into silence, the antagonism and bad mood that had permeated the bedroom slowly dissipating. Kyoshi, lulled by the comforting feel of Toph's little fingers running through her hair, opened her mouth.

"I told my parents about us..."

Toph stiffened slightly, her fingers hesitating the barest second. "I actually didn't think you would," she said lightly. "I take it they were a little upset?"

It was Kyoshi's turn to laugh. "You could say that... Hey, Toph?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you going to say?"

"... It doesn't matter. Hey! I never gave you your birthday present!" she deflected. Kyoshi frowned, but Toph's refusal to answer was quickly pushed from her mind as the young girl leaned down, her face hovering mere millimetres above Kyoshi's own. "What did you want?"

Giving a sultry smirk, Toph's fingers left Kyoshi's scalp, and began working their way down her face. Tapping along the older woman's throat, Toph could feel Kyoshi's heart pick up.

"Toph?" Kyoshi squeaked, eyes wide.

"Hmm...?" She still hadn't moved, her lips just out of reach of the woman in her lap. No matter how much Kyoshi wanted to kiss her, Toph knew she wouldn't initiate anything - it was one of the things she loved about her. No matter how hard and dominating she was, Kyoshi was quiet and gentle and _submissive_ when they fell into the sheets together.

Kyoshi could feel Toph's warm breath washing over her, light and minty as she leaned a little closer, a little slower, and touched their noses together.

"So..." she murmured quietly, "what did you want for your birthday?"

Kyoshi gulped a little, moistening her lips as Toph's own formed a smirk. "I want something..." she whispered, staring into the light green eyes. Toph raised an eyebrow, moving to gently touch her lips to Kyoshi's nose.

"Hmm?" The sound was questioning, and Kyoshi felt Toph's lips come to rest on her cheek as she spoke into the skin, "And what's that, exactly?"

There was another swallow, her mouth suddenly dry as she worked up the courage to voice her thoughts. "I... want you..."

She felt Toph freeze for a second, before she pulled back a little. Kyoshi's heart dropped, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she sat up quickly.

"I- I mean-"

With her eyes shut, the sudden force of lips on hers, soft and needy, came as a complete surprise, and she responded in kind. Without realising it, Toph pushed Kyoshi down onto the downy mattress.

"You've already had me, remember? We've had a lot of fun here," Toph whispered into her mouth. It was then Kyoshi became aware of the weight on her stomach, and the feel of Toph's chest on hers. She couldn't stop the shudder that ran up her spine at the feel and memories, and as Toph's lips moved to her throat, the small moan at the sensations was completely unwanted - but not unwarranted.

"I mean-mm- your question earlier... ahh... you-" Toph silenced her with a kiss, covering her mouth as she cupped her cheeks.

"So, what did you want?" she uttered again into Kyoshi's lips as her hands drifted lower.

"I want you to be mine. Officially."

"You're such an idiot," Toph murmured as she gave a fierce little smile. "Happy birthday, Kyoshi. I was already yours."

* * *

_A/N: Hey, guys! This is another request by the awesome LavenderGazelle :) I'm hoping this will get her to release another chapter of her Kyotoph ;p T__he prompt was 'Kyoshi had a bad day, and Toph cheers her up'. You can imagine exactly what she did to achieve that ;) Oh! And for clarity, we decided that Toph would be about 22, and Kyoshi was 27._

_Different to what I usually write, and it was harder balancing the personalities this time, but I hope you liked it! And, if anyone has any Toph shipping pairs they want me to do, well, hey, what's more sleep deprivation? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and you can thank AFL for bein so awesome and getting this back to me like... a few hours after I sent it to her. She's an absolute Grammar Goddess. _

_Thanks! To everyone :) Oh, gonna thank Lanatris for getting me into the whole femslash thing, too. Go read her Korrasami stuff - it's awesome._


End file.
